Stand In The Rain
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: HAMERON: Re-Uploaded with a new Author's note  I am not cheating here LoL  AU  Can't stress that enough  When Chase becomes abusive, House has to step in and show Cameron what a strong woman she can be and that she doesn't have to settle! M For later!
1. Fall Down

A/N: Yes this is a Hameron and yes I wrote it (With much help from co-author PYEWACKET75) it's improbable, a bit AU and very much a Hameron (Like I said). We've been trading it back and fourth, each writing something, and this is the first chapter we came up with. I feel like I am straying from my roots. However, I got this idea in my head and couldn't play it out as a Huddy for whatever reason. It will remain a Hameron all the way through, PYEWACKET75 will not let me stray! LoL! This contains elements of abuse (Sexual/emotional) and is rated M for later chapters and a REASON! Anyway enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated!

* * *

It started so slowly, Cameron didn't even realize it was happening. Chase and her had been together for three months, and their little announcement of this had happened that night, at the Christmas party. Chase had been a bit jealous and over demanding of her in the relationship, but she never caught on to the real damage he was doing to her.

After dinner, Cameron strayed away from Chase to check out the myriad of desserts that had been set out on a back table. She picked up a cookie and looked around suspiciously, well it was suspicious to House the way she glanced around. He had been watching her ever since he had been told that she was now in a relationship with Chase. Something about it didn't sit right with him and he didn't yet know why.

Once Cameron decided that Chase wasn't watching her she chowed down on the cookie like it was going to be taken away from her. House was having a conversation with Cuddy at this point, but she was a little drunk and droning on about something that he didn't care about. He was able to watch Cameron over her left shoulder.

She picked up another cookie and ate it quickly. Chase had told her that she was watching her weight and had been very stern on that remark. Why she even cared to listen to him escaped her, but he wasn't around and she could just jog it off in the morning. He would never have to know she had cheated. Besides, the cookies were just so good and it had been a very long time since she had been able to eat anything sweet.

House excused himself from the conversation with Cuddy and she rolled her eyes and wandered over to Wilson who wasn't doing much of anything. He made his way over to Cameron and stopped by the table where she was stuffing her face with cookies. "And I thought vodka was your kryptonite." House said with a smirk.

"Hi House." She said with a mouthful of food, which she swallowed quickly.

"They aren't going anywhere you know." He said. That's when Chase seemed to notice where Cameron was and sidled up to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Allison, how many cookies have you eaten?" He asked in a good natured joking tone, but it seemed like Cameron didn't take it that way. In fact she suddenly looked like a doe caught in the headlights of a semi. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Only three." She said in a cheery voice with undertones of shakiness. House gave Chase a look as if to ask him why the hell he cared how many cookies had been eaten.

"She's trying to watch her weight." Chase said, "She wanted me to keep an eye on her tonight is all." His explanation was smooth, a little too smooth and House really didn't like his tone.

"She's a stick, look at her." House said, grabbing Cameron's wrist gently. With that simple touch, Chase glared at House so powerfully that House actually let go, "Don't have an aneurysm."

"Lets get you home." Chase said, taking Cameron's arm none to gently and pulling her away. She smiled at House slightly before turning to go with him. House didn't know what it was, but he did know that something was wrong.

A month passed, things seemed to be going awry. Cameron was losing weight, much more than House thought she should. Every day he asked her to lunch, his treat, and every day she turned him down and opted to eat with Chase instead. Chase started to come in hungover almost every day and was becoming a slacker and even more of a smart ass to House. He was mouthing off all of the time and House was ready to punch him in that smug little pretty boy face of his. That day Chase had shown up late as usual and after their session in the conference room, House started to dole out orders.

"Foreman and Cameron, go run the scans, Chase I want you to-"

"I'll go with Cameron." Chase said and it wasn't even an offer it was a demand. House looked at him like he had just spoke Japanese. Who was Chase to be calling the shots at that point?

"No you'll-"

"I GO with Cameron." He insisted, standing up and almost getting in House's face. House was tired, and already bored with the conversation. If Chase was going to be a douche and demand that he spend every waking minute with Cameron he guessed he was just going to have to let it go.

"Are you okay with this Cameron?" House asked, turning to look at her. She was pale and shaky, not the girl that he used to know, not by a long shot. She seemed to be off in her own little world at that point and didn't answer him. "CAMERON!"

"Huh? Yeah whatever Chase wants." She said quickly snapping out of it. She stood up and grabbed her stuff, Chase grabbed her arm roughly and started to pull her out of the room and she went with him in what seemed like a willing act. Once they were out of the room, Foreman and House exchanged looks. It was painfully obvious something was going on there.

"I just don't see why I have to be with you all the time." House overheard Cameron saying. He was just around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He slid up to the wall and poked his head around. Chase was standing across from her and he looked perturbed.

"It's for the best, Allison." Chase said in a very condescending tone of voice. House noted how Cameron had her head down and wouldn't look Chase in even the general vicinity of his face let alone his eyes.

"Don't you trust me Chase? I love you, I'm not going to-"

"It's _them _I don't trust, baby." He said smoothly and then pulled her into a kiss she couldn't have wanted less, at least that's how it looked to House. "I trust you with my life, but who wouldn't want to be with a beautiful woman like you?"

"I think you're being ridiculous, Chase." She said finally getting up the courage to look him in the eyes. That's when he raised his hand as if to slap her and House came around the corner. He was fuming and didn't know what to say, but the way Chase had his hand it was almost clear to him that he was going to hit her.

"Shouldn't you two be doing something?" He shouted, wanting so bad to ask Cameron if she was okay. Cameron looked at him with eyes that couldn't have been thanking him more for stopping this. "Cameron I need to talk to you, Chase, go do something useful." House said and then dismissed him. He didn't know what he was going to say to Cameron, but he just had to know if she was going to be okay.

Chase left but he wasn't happy at all. However, he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of House's wrath and he didn't want that either.

Meanwhile, House had Cameron sit in his chair as he leaned against his desk. At first he didn't say anything, just watched her. In short, she was a mess. She'd lost so much weight that her clothes were hanging off of her, and she looked like a skeleton. Second, she looked like a racoon from the circles under her eyes and her skin was pale, her hair dull.

"What's going on?" he asked, finally.

"Nothing. I'm fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, smiling slightly, giving the impression that everything was fine.

House knew that wasn't the case.

"When was the last time you ate? I mean really ate."

"Um..this morning at breakfast."

"And what did you eat?"

"I had coffee and a bowl of cereal."

"What kind of cereal?"

She glared at him. "What difference does that make?"

"Just curious."

"Special K with the strawberries."

House nodded. At least she _was_ eating breakfast. "And lunch?"  
"I have a sandwich. Really House, what's with the third degree?"

House moved to sit on the ottoman. "Because I have a bad feeling, and I need you to tell me I'm just imagining things."

"A bad feeling about what?"  
"Are you happy? Being with Chase? Because I have a feeling you're anything but. In fact, I've seen some things that tell me I should have a bad feeling."

Cameron looked uneasy, and House knew he was on target.

"I've seen how possessive he is of you. Just now in fact. He has some serious issues."  
"Can you blame him for being over-protective of me?" she snapped.

"No, but you're falling apart, Cameron! You must've lost at least 20 pounds since you two have been together, and you look like crap."

"Oh, great insight from the Great Dr. House!" she shouted and stood up. But, not having eaten much all day was taking its toll and she felt suddenly dizzy.

"Cameron?" he said as he grabbed her arm and eased her back down into the chair as Chase returned.

"Believe it or not, the clinic is empty." He noticed Cameron looking pale and weak. "What happened? What did you do to her, House?" he shouted.

"Not a thing. She stood up a little too fast and felt dizzy so I made her sit down again. Don't get your panties in a twist. In fact, why don't you do what a good boyfriend should get her some water?"

"Come on Allison, we can get water together." Chase said as he walked over to Cameron and took her arm, pulling her back to her shaky feet. House didn't like this in the least and glared at him.

"You can't lead her around like she's a dog on a leash." House said to him and then looked at her.

"It's okay, House. I'll be fine." She said in a fake, syrupy voice. House wanted to blurt out that this was all wrong, that she was supposed to stand up for herself and slap the shit out of Chase. He just couldn't bring himself to interfere, not just yet anyway. He looked away from them and with that he was dismissing the whole thing. If he put it out of his mind, maybe he wouldn't feel so bad. Little did he know, that was the wrong thing to do.

Later that day, despite House's attempts to separate them as much as possible, Chase had pulled Cameron into an empty supply closet. He was kissing her and she was kissing back even though she knew where it was leading and she didn't want to do it there. Chase neglected to lock the door as he shoved her up against a stack of boxes and opened her shirt. "Chase..." She breathed, trying to get him to stop without actually saying the words.

"Shh, you want this as bad as I do." He insisted and started to kiss and nibble at her neck. The truth was, she didn't want this as much as he did, she didn't want this at all. She knew better than to go against him, but it was getting harder and harder as the moments ticked by.

When his hands reached the hem of her skirt and started to hitch it up, that was when she shoved him away and sternly said, "We can't do this here." This seemed to anger him, she could tell he was painfully aroused at this point and she was outright rejecting him. This was something he wouldn't stand for and she knew it. Without very much hesitation he backhanded her across the face and grabbed her by the collar of her blouse, getting in her face.

"We can, and we will." He demanded. Tears started to spill down her cheek involuntarily. She was scared and not at all aroused, was he really going to rape her? Take what he wanted and leave it at that? The look in her eyes was telling him no, and the pain radiated through out her face. There would be a bruise on her cheek the next day, she could already tell. As he was moving in again, and she was wishing she could find the strength in her to stop him, the door swung open and it was House.

"What the hell? Chase get out of here!" House ordered and pointed into the hallway. Chase growled, it seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't quite have the guts to say it. He let go of Cameron's shirt and stormed out of there like none of this had ever happened. House quickly came over to Cameron who was shaking like a leaf. "Cameron, are you okay?"

"I'm fine House." She said, looking away from him so he couldn't see how red her cheek was from where she had gotten hit. "I just...I should go." Quickly she pulled her skirt down and as she was buttoning her shirt again she pushed passed him and walked into the hall, going after Chase. House rolled his eyes and watched her go.


	2. Crashing

A/N by Pyewacket75: Yeah, it's me. Angel wasn't kidding. I actually am helping out with this fic. We were chatting one night and wanted to explore how House would help Cameron break free from an abusive relationship. We didn't want to use some random guy, so we chose Chase, since nobody at PPTH would suspect him of mistreating her. Not even House. Well, maybe. Anyway, as she said in the last chapter, this is AU and just something we felt like exploring. Don't shoot us. If you don't like it, nobody's making you read it. Simple as that. It is FICTION after all. For those of you who are reading, we hope you'll continue, and if you feel like leaving a review, by all means, please do so. We like to know you're out there

Chapter 2

House continued to observe Cameron over the next few weeks, searching for any signs of distress or extreme changes in her behaviour. Either she was a very good actress, or there was nothing going on. He truly hoped it was the latter, but the nagging feeling deep inside wasn't going away. She was getting thinner, almost to the point where she looked anorexic.

House waltzed into the conference room where Cameron was standing at the coffee maker, preparing the morning brew. He tossed a box of bagels on the table and gestured for everyone to help themselves. "Hey Cameron, you'd better grab one before they eat them all."

Cameron glanced at the large box and her eyes lit up for just a second. They shone like a beacon in front of her. But just as quickly, her eyes clouded over again when Chase glared at her, and House saw everything.

"She already ate breakfast this morning," Chase said, looking smug as could be. House wanted to smack that look off his face.

"Is _your_ name Cameron?" House snapped and then reached in the box to grab a blueberry bagel that he knew she liked. "Here, I got it just for you because they didn't have that many left and I didn't want you to go without."

She smiled weakly at him, knowing that Chase was watching her. Maybe if she just took the bagel and had a few small bites, that would appease House. She really was hungry. She'd deal with the aftermath which was Chase later.

"Thanks, House." Then she handed him the coffee in his red mug as a trade. Aware that he was waiting for her to eat it, she took a large bite and smiled at him. "Wow, so fresh!" she mumbled as she chewed. It tasted heavenly!

House seemed to accept that for the time being and sat down, reaching for a bagel for himself, yet continuing to watch Cameron out of the corner of his eye. He also saw the way Chase was scowling at her as she finished off the bagel and was about to reach for another. Her hand stopped in mid-air and she looked frozen. "I'll just...save it for lunch time."

His gaze flicked over to Chase, who was still frowning but he didn't object so she grabbed it, wrapped it in a piece of paper towel and put it aside.

The day carried on without incident. House had almost forgotten about the whole bagel issue until he was heading to his motorcycle and heard the yelling on the other side of the lot.

"You can't be serious!" he heard Cameron shout, causing him to pause.

"Jesus, Allison, you practically inhaled it!"  
"I don't care. House was nice enough to bring some for everyone. How often does that happen?"

"I don't want you accepting anything from that jerk!"

"He's our boss, Robert! And whether you like it or not, I respect him."

"Well I don't like the way he looks and talks to you! And vice versa."

"That's too bad. Because I like the way he looks and talks to me."

"Stop daydreaming, Allison! You think he's going to just take you into his arms and the two of you will live happily ever after?"

"No, of course not! But I also think you're making something out of nothing."

"No, I don't think I am."

"Then fine! Believe what you want."  
"Fine! You can find your own ride home."

Before Cameron could object, Chase was in the car, speeding out of the lot.

"Need a ride?" House called to her.

Cameron turned around and he could see she was hesitant. "You could walk, but in those heels you'll never make it."

Sighing, she walked over to House's motorcycle. He handed her his helmet, and when she was situated, the engine roared to life and he took her back to his place.

"Why are we here? I thought you were taking me home."

"I thought perhaps you'd want a bit of a breather before the next round of fighting began."

Cameron had to admit he had a point. She was definitely in no hurry to get home to Chase. And I'm starving. Pizza okay?"  
"Yeah, that would be great."

"Good."

He brought Cameron a beer, ordered the pizza and channel surfed while they waited for it to arrive. When it did, he was thrilled to see Cameron eat at least three pieces.  
"One would think you hadn't eaten in days," he chuckled.

"Nothing this good," she mumbled with her mouth full. "Chase never orders out anymore. If he does, it's when I'm not home."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want me gaining any more weight," she shrugged.

"Any more? Please, if you lose any more I'll commit you to Psych myself for an eating disorder. And no, I'm not kidding. You need to put on at least ten pounds. Fifteen would be even better."

Cameron just laughed. "Oh yeah right, House."

But he frowned. "You don't believe me?"

"No. I've seen the type of women you're attracted to. They're beautiful and petite, and…"

"So are you."

"No, I'm not."

"Cameron," he said seriously, moving a little closer to her. "You can't afford to lose any more weight."

"Well I didn't ask your opinion," she snapped as she cracked open another beer.

"I'm giving it anyway. Listen, I have a bad feeling about all this."

"About what?"

"You, Chase. You're not yourself anymore. I don't even know who you are."

"I'm still the same."  
"No, you're not. What's going on? You're pale, listless, you're having trouble concentrating, you're jumpy, fidgety. I could go on."

"Don't bother. You know, I didn't come over here by choice, and I sure as hell didn't ask to be lectured."

"That's not how I see it. I think you came with me because you want to talk. You could have just told me to back off and caught a cab home. And when I brought you here, you didn't put up much of a fight."

"I was pissed off at Chase."

"Was...meaning you're not now?"

Cameron just shrugged and took another sip of her beer. At that moment, there was a pounding on the door and she literally froze.

"House...open up! I know she's there!" Chase's aussie accent was unmistakable, but so was Cameron's fear.

He rose to answer the door and she grabbed him. "No, don't...please..."

"Shh..it'll be okay. Just stay here," he whispered.

House opened the door enough to talk to Chase, but not enough for him to enter. "You don't need to pound on the door and shout," he said in a low, threatening voice.

"I want to talk to Allison."

House cocked his head to one side. "That's funny, she doesn't want to talk to you. She..uhh..has her mouth full right now."

Chase's face clouded over and he lunged forward, but House kept the door in position. "You son of a bitch..."  
"Oh relax. Do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to make a move on her? She's your girlfriend. I simply offered her a ride."

"And you should have taken her home!"  
"I was hungry, and so was she so we decided to order a pizza. That's no crime."  
"She's watching her weight."

"She's plenty thin enough. If you want my opinion, which I'm sure you don't but I'm giving it anyway, she's on her way to Anorexia-ville."

"Oh come off it, House. She's not that bad."

"Maybe not now but she will be if she loses anymore weight. I happen to care what happens to her well-being. If you're not going to step up and treat her like she deserves then you don't deserve her. Now go home, and I'll bring her back when she's finished eating. So far she's eaten three LARGE pieces and is well on her way to finishing a fourth. I'm not letting you get in the way of that. She's hungry, and you're starving her. For what purpose I can't possibly imagine."

"House, you may as well let him in. He's not going away," she called out to them.

Chase smiled smugly at House, who opened the door wider to let the young man inside. "Come on, Allison. We're going. We have work tomorrow."

She guzzled the last bit of beer from the bottle and got up without a word. She then smiled at House as she put her jacket on. "Thanks for the pizza, and the ride over here. See you tomorrow."

He nodded, surprised and even a little let down that she was leaving so easily. Once they had gone, he limped into the kitchen for another beer, hoping it would kill the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
